What are sisters for anyway?
by Kat Solo
Summary: While Nita and Kit try to figure out how to tell their parents about their new relationship, Dairine has some romantic troubles of her own. Maybe all she needs is a little advice from her big sister. Fourth in my YW fics timeline.
1. Temper Tantrums and Close Calls

What are sisters for anyway? Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to the talented Diane Duane.  
  
Author's note: Well, I've finally decided to attempt a chaptered Young Wizards fic! Yipee! This story can be read alone, but takes place in the same "universe" as my other YW ficlets. I'll try to update soon. (I swear, I am going somewhere with this one.) Thanks for reading.

* * *

In a temper to match her hair, Dairine Callahan stormed through the back door of the house, completely oblivious to all around her. Alien words flew out of her mouth with great vehemence as she muttered the indigenous obscenities of several cultures throughout this galaxy and the next. Stopping briefly at the fridge to grab a soda, she slammed the door closed and pounded the rest of the way through the kitchen and back through the house to her room. The sound of her bedroom door complaining loudly of such mistreatment could be heard in every inch of the house.

"Her door says the scrap pile is better than this. Third time this week, eh?" Kit asked his partner Nita who was sitting quietly across the kitchen table from him. Unlike the bemused smirk that rested upon his features, Nita's expression rather resembled that of a small child who had just dropped her ice cream cone.

"Really, Kit, it's not funny. She'll be in a hell of a mood for the rest of the night now." Nita groaned, dreading the hours of torture to come, "I just wish I could figure out what keeps causing these tantrums. I mean, I know she loves Star Wars, but does she really need to act like Anakin Skywalker?" "Hey, Neets, come on. This is Dairine we're talking about. She's always in some mood or the other." Kit reached out a hand to gently pat Nita on the shoulder. 

"Easy for you to say, el Niño. You don't have to live with It. What you just witnessed was only the calm before the storm." With a sigh and an exaggerated groan, Nita lowered her head to bang it gently against the table. Standing up abruptly and chocking back laughter at Nita's drastic actions, Kit grabbed her arm and pulled her protesting from her chair. "Hey!" Nita complained, "I was wallowing in self-pity. Why'd you interrupt?"

"Well, wallow later, fix now, Neets." Kit gave her a little push toward the door. "If you don't want to deal with these episodes, then do something about it. She's your sister; go talk to her."

Nita screwed her face up dramatically. "Aww, Dad, do I have to?" she kidded.

Somehow managing to keep a straight face, he replied, "Yes, dear, you have to. Oh, and never call me your father again."

Finally Nita cracked a smile on her face. "Aww, but Kit, you do kind of resemble..." She broke off with a laugh for now Kit was the one to look disgusted.

He took a step closer to her and leaned in. "Would your father do this?" He closed the gap between them and kissed her swiftly. Dazed as she always was after one of their kisses, Nita only allowed herself time to shake her head emphatically and with a mischievous grin grabbed her partner to continue what he had started. Fortunately, he was only too happy to comply.

The nearby refrigerator chuckled softly to itself at the sight of the two young wizards so completely wrapped up in each other. Its chuckle grew deeper when it heard a key in the lock and the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer. This was going to be fun!

"Dairi? Neets? I'm home," a deep voice called. The fridge's laughter overflowed as it saw the two jump apart quickly as if struck by lightning. Mr. Callahan walked into the kitchen and innocently glanced at his daughter and her friend. "So what have you two been up to this afternoon?" Unable to think of a good response and furiously fighting back embarrassed blushes, Kit and Nita remained silent suddenly finding the drinks they had long since forgotten on the table extremely fascinating. Seconds ticked by. Confused by the silence, Nita's dad looked closer at his daughter. "Are you sure you are feeling okay, Neets? Maybe you're coming down with something. You look rather flushed."

Unable to take it any longer, Nita popped up quickly dragging Kit with her, shooting a reply over her shoulder. "I'm fine, Dad, really. We just have a lot on our minds right now. Something, you know, wizard-y." The two ran quickly to Nita's bedroom, their nerves calming only when the door closed safely behind them.


	2. A Somewhat Sisterly Chat

**What are sisters for anyway?**

Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry this took so long. Over a year…yikes. Well, life just got away from me I suppose. But, I'm finally back and I hope you enjoy this part of the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Young Wizards; I am strictly borrowing them for awhile.

The often mistreated door to Dairine's room squawked loudly in indignation as it was slammed shut yet again. Commiserating its rotten luck at having been hung in this particular doorframe, the wooden door took note of yet another mark upon its surface. Guarding the redhead's entryway was never easy, but this was ridiculous! If she continued at this rate, it would be nothing more than a scrap of old lumber by the end of the week.

The young girl in question was quite quickly wearing a hole in the carpet at the foot of her bed as she paced back and forth like a caged animal, fists shaking in agitation.

A timid knock sounded and the furious young wizard turned her glare toward the doorway and at whoever might be lurking behind it. Only the very brave or the very stupid would dare to interrupt Dairine Calahoun during one of her rants. Dairine's eyes flashed as her older sister stepped hesitantly into the room, and she wondered just which one of the two categories Nita might fall under.

"I'd ask if you were okay," Nita began, "but the pacing tiger routine kind of clued me in. At least, that would be if I hadn't heard you stomp through the house muttering some pretty imaginative curses just a little while ago." By the way, it's _snerflatz_ not _snorflatz. _Otherwise you're merely telling someone you desire sleep, not calling them…" Nita trailed off as she saw Dairine's eyebrows knit further and her glare intensify.

The older girl whistled softly under her breath muttering, "Ok, so it's one of _those_ days. Gotcha." Dairine simply looked at her and plopped herself dejectedly onto the bed staring grumpily into the pillows. Nita inched toward the door saying, "I'll just come back later…" 'when there's less chance of me losing teeth.' she finished in her head. She had almost made it to the door when Dairine spoke, her voice muffled.

"You're going to give up that easily?"

Shocked, Nita halted, thinking, 'This must be big. Dair never wants to talk…" She gave an audible sigh and prepared herself mentally for the task at hand. Conversations with her little sister were never easy.

"Ok, skootch over." Dairine inched over so Nita would have room to sit beside her but continued to keep her face buried. "So," Nita began, "What's up? What could possibly have you this upset? Spot blow a circuit or something?" No response. Nita swallowed her chuckle. Time to get down to business. "Seriously, Dair, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it." Dairine buried her head further in groaning, "and I most definitely don't want to have to deal with it!"

Nita rolled here eyes at her sister's dramatics. "Cut the crap, Dairine Callahan. It can't possibly be all that bad."

Dairine pushed herself up onto her elbows and turned her head toward her sister with a stricken look upon her face.

"Look at my wizard listing and you'll see how bad it is!" She buried her face again as it turned a similar shade as her hair.

Thoroughly confused, Nita complied pulling her manual out of the pocket of space where it's kept.Flipping to the section of local wizard listings, she stopped when she found her own. She glanced quickly at Dairine's listing directly above her own and then back up at her sister shrugging.

"So what's the big deal? Your power rating dropped a tad. That's nothing to blow a gasket over. It can only be expected as wizards grow older…" Nitabegan exasperated until Dairine leaned over and jabbed a finger onto one of the lines of the listing.

"That! That's what the problem…or should I say who the problem is!" she shouted. Understanding dawned on Nita as she noticed to what her sister is pointing. An unavoidable grin popped onto her face and she couldn't help but start cracking up.

There in bold faced letters under her little sister's listing sat the words "Partner- Roshaun…"

"Gee, Neets, thanks." Dairine groaned, "A hysterical sister on top of a stuck-up, good for nothing…." As Dairine continued rambling, Nita stumbled out of the room gleefully thinking 'I can't wait to tell Kit!' Not completely oblivious to her sister's exit, Dairine continued her mumbling until she realized Nitawas completely out of range and then sighed before continuing quietly, "…incredibly cute heir to the throne that for whatever reason I can't get out of my head."


End file.
